


Exhibition Match or EXHIBITION Match?

by ADSDChibiNaughty (ADSDChibi)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Gen, Kink Fic, Other, Proof reading? Whose She?, Reader and Leon are dating, Reader gets handsy, Teasing, Wetting, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADSDChibi/pseuds/ADSDChibiNaughty
Summary: You got front Row Seats as a Three Month Anniversary Gift From Leon, but looks like he got you just a little more than that.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, implied Dande| Leon/Kibana| Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Exhibition Match or EXHIBITION Match?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done X Reader Fics before so please don't Slam it too bad ^^;

Today was undeniably hot for you. The summer sun pounding on your back aside, looking down you could see Leon, Galar's Champion, doing an exhibition match with Raihan again. He had been kind enough to get you front row seats.

"We've been going three months now, I know it's a bit of a lame gift, but I got you the best seats for my upcoming match! Its even VIP!" the glow of his smile was radiant and you weren't even expecting a gift only three months into dating, so you accept it graciously. So here you were, watching your boyfriend and appreciating how the summer heat made his clothes fit just that much tighter and made him shimmer. When your eyes traveled from calves to his thighs, something looked... different. You should know with the amount of time you stared at the man's ass, knowing the exact shape, curve, and dimples of it, but it looked so much rounder and bigger this time. Now you can't help but also stare at his crotch.

You know for a damn fact Leon isn't packing that much. The crowd's cheers were drowned out in a muffle while you focused on his lower figure with great intent. Leon did his signature pose right then and there, his shirt raising as Charizard began to Gigantimax. That was when you notice the waistband and your mind goes back to dinner last week.

"That's what you're into???" Leon sipped on his drink, looking directly at you, your cheeks burning and redder than the Fire gym's uniform.

"You think it's weird, don't you??? That I'm fucking disgusting and want to fuck kids, right?" voice cracking, you wanted the ground to swallow you whole and leave you six feet and beyond lower. Vision blurring you don't see him rest a hand on your arm until you feet it's warmth and you look up wiping your eyes.

"It's weird as fuck, but last I checked we're both in our Twenties and you can't stand kids, but compared to the wild sex fantasies my fans have of me that Raihan subjected me to, this one of the more harmless things I've heard" it's comforting to hear, but you're still in the middle of letting tears drop from your eyes. Leon hums softly, as though thinking.

"I mean... Maybe I could try wearing a nappy for you sometime? It's not like it will hurt me physically, right?" he can only offer an awkward smile and cute blush. You stare at him, and then start snorting and laughing at his honesty, wiping your eyes and pushing him away playfully.

Keeping your legs closed together and gripping your shirt tightly between them, tingling sensations are running throughout your body and your face is cherry in color. Try as hard as you can to watch the match, you can't help but keep drawing your attention back to his shorts. Was it dry? was the sweat making it swell up? Chewing on your Lip, you try and drown out your thoughts to focus.

"And the winner is Leon!!" that jostled you back the full reality, along with the cheering. Doing his pose one last time, Leon took for the locker room. You stand up with your current jello legs and began to make your way to the VIP hall to meet with him. Upon getting closer to the hall, there are two security guards, so you flash the VIP Pass to them.

"Of course" they step to opposite sides and you're let in with no hassle. The smell of the locker room's chlorine and a faint smell of hot shower steam with honey body wash fills your nostrils and your ears pick up on soft humming from Leon. Those violet locks of hair are easy to spot amongst the whites and greys of the room. Of course, he chose to use a locker near the corner. Suddenly your saunter turns into a stride, going up and wrapping your arms around him from behind. 

"You're a fuckin tease, you know that?" he can only laugh at this, resting one of his hands over yours.

"I did offer to do this for you babe" he said turning so both of you were facing each other. Instantly you rest your chin between his pecs, right where it belonged. Leon laughed at this as he leaned against the lockers, his hand stroking your head.

"Yeah but I thought you meant in private unless you're a bit of an exhibitionist?" the sweet music that was his laughter rang when he saw you wiggling your eyebrows at him suggestively, you join with him in the laughter. Eyes catching his shorts again, you see just how compacted he has the nappy in there and you don't resist your finger tugging on the waistband of the shorts and pulling down to reveal the nappy and you're greeted to the sight of a Charmander on the landing strip. Leon's little squeak of surprise was fucking adorable, just like the blush and now demure look on his face, head turned to face the wall.

"Me thinks you thought you could hide these baby boy nappies under your compression tights and shorts, didn't work too well now did it Sweet Tits?" his face only gets redder while you purr the comment to him.

"They're a lot thicker than I anticipated, it does... it doesn't help they swelled up either" it was a soft and shy tone. Staring at him in disbelief, you blink.

"I...I heard that right, right?" you ask him in surprise and all he can do is give a small nod to you. Well... Now you had to see if that was true. Hand hovering, you look up at him.

"I'm good to "inspect" if this is true?"

"Y-Yeah... Though I'm sure it also swelled due to me sweat-ING" he yelped the last words when you slipped your hand right into the front of his shorts and pressed firmly against the nappy. It was malleable to your hand, the gel squishing to forms you made. Leon let's out a soft whine, body trembling.

"I'll be damned little Dandelion, you absolutely _soaked_ this, guess you're not as big as you think huh?" you teased, rubbing the front of the nappy tauntingly. He mewed weakly to this, covering his face with both hands. With your free hand, you gently pry one of his hands away from his face.

"Don't try and act all shy with me now, you are the one who decided to taunt and tease me by giving me front row seats for your little display Dandelion" you scold with a smirk. 

"I just... your hand..." he barely meets your gaze, those gold eyes have a look in them you can't help but give in to. Fingers began to tap and wiggle on the absorbent pad of the undergarment now, toying with him. Leon whimpers warmly, biting his lower lip as the front of the nappy suddenly feels firmer.

"Oh, I think someone's a little hot right now, and it's not the summer Sun is it?" you coo to him. Standing on your tiptoes, you brush your lips against his own in a chaste kiss, that's when Leon wraps his arms around your shoulders and leans forward so you don't have to struggle to meet his height. Now you're leaned back and his tongue slips into yours, not the turn you were expecting, but it wasn't unwelcome. Your legs wrapped around his waist and both hands are holding his face. His hands start reaching for your shirt, tugging it up.

"Ahem" the new voice made you both stop dead in your tracks, turning to the source. Raihan was standing there, wrapped in a towel, dripping wet, tapping a back scrubber on his shoulder, he gives both of you a bemused expression.

"You two mind being horny freaks at home? I don't need a porn show while I shower or I'm gonna take longer" faces red at his commentary, Leon lets you go and both of you look away shyly from each other.

"We were just uh..."

"Being Horny on main, I get it, the heat of the moment got you two going, but go do your kinky shit at home because I want to enjoy my shower, not consider volunteering to help you fuck Leon's brains out" ever so eloquent was Raihan, but the message was clear. You helped Leon pack up and put on some sweats to make the nappy less obvious, but you two couldn't help but giggle on the way out, waiting on a taxi.

"Maybe we should take Raihan up on that offer, maybe invite him to one of our "at home shows" some time" Leon suggests playfully, earning a harmless punch as you both laugh while heading back to Leon's to continue your fun.


End file.
